1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a lithium metal battery employing a lithium negative electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the electrical, electronic, telecommunication, and computer industries have rapidly developed, demand for secondary batteries having improved performance and improved safety have recently rapidly increased. Particularly, along with the trends of reducing the weight, thickness, length, and size of electrical and electronic products and improving their portability, secondary batteries that are core components are also desirably light and compact. Further, as environmental pollution problems have become significant, such as air pollution and noise pollution from the distribution of automobiles in large numbers, the challenge of providing environmentally less impactful energy supply sources has come to the fore, as well as the desire to develop electric vehicles that are capable of solving such problems, including the development of batteries having improved power output and improved energy density which can serve as improved electric vehicle power sources. Lithium metal batteries have received significant attention as a next generation advanced new battery, which can provide improved performance. Lithium, which can be used as a negative electrode material, is very low in density and standard reduction potential. Therefore lithium has attractive characteristics as an electrode material for high energy density batteries. Nonetheless, improved materials are needed to provide a more practical lithium battery.